


this amazing, troubling loom.

by dancedance_resolution



Series: LegendsVerse [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post 5x11, Sara Lance Gets a Hug, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, a moral/philosophical/ethical examination of the Loom in the format of a hurt/comfort avalance fic, bc im just that person huh., processing the implications of the Loom's power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedance_resolution/pseuds/dancedance_resolution
Summary: “If I’m willing to use the Loom for something as insignificant as my eyesight, what about Laurel?” The rhythmic rise and fall of Sara’s chest quickened as the intensity of the situation and its implications sunk in. “I want my sister back; I would take the opportunity to hold her in my arms again in a heartbeat. But, it’s like you said, what does that mean? What are the ramifications of having the power to resurrect my sister with relative ease?"Because Ava, who are we to use this Loom? Who are to dictate fate?"---a post 5x11 exploration into the power of the Loom and what it means for Sara
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: LegendsVerse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	this amazing, troubling loom.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot about what the Loom means and the possible implications of its immense power. So I wrote this short Avalance hurt/comfort fic where they try to process the reality of the Loom's capabilities bc yeah. 
> 
> Title is copied/interpreted from a Toni Morrison essay ("This Amazing, Troubling Book").

“What’s up babe?” Ava asked, somewhat concernedly. She had walked into the bedroom to find Sara positioned on the edge of the bed, her eyes zoned out as they hazily focused on the blank wall in front of her.

But of course, that wasn’t the case. Her eyes couldn’t zone out or focus if they, well, didn’t work.

“I miss seeing,” Sara responded blankly.

Ava made her way towards Sara, and soon she was sitting next to her. She leaned her side into Sara’s as her arm wrapped itself around her waist.

“It feels selfish,” Sara continued, her flat voice still masking any emotion. “I can get along just fine without vision, and I’ve gained a whole new type of vision too, but… It’s just small things. Small moments. And I just miss it.”  
  


“And that’s understandable. You shouldn’t feel any guilt about that emotion. I mean, your life has changed so much so suddenly. I can’t even imagine what you must be feeling, but I do know that it’s valid.” Ava trailed off, considering her next words. “And I heard you today, when you said you wanted to use the loom to get your sight back. We—the whole team—we heard you. And we can do that. We can make it so you can see again.”

“Should we though?” Sara fell backwards, collapsing onto the bed. “I just, I don’t know if we can use the loom for my sight, Ava.”

Ava leaned back so she was now lying next to her girlfriend. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, what if regaining my eyesight means losing my foresight? Can I really give up something as valuable as that, something that has assisted me so much in doing good, for something as commonplace and, honestly, unnecessary as my vision?”

Ava’s fingers gingerly swiped a few strands of hair from where Sara’s forehead. “Well, I think that’s the nature of any source of power. It always has its tradeoffs and its consequences. So we just have to distinguish: is your vision, which, again, you don’t have to feel guilty about wanting, worth the possible loss of—"

Sara interrupted, her speech filled with desperation as it tumbled out of her mouth. “If I’m willing to use the Loom for something as insignificant as my eyesight, what about Laurel?” The rhythmic rise and fall of Sara’s chest quickened as the intensity of the situation and its implications sunk in. “I want my sister back; I would take the opportunity to hold her in my arms again in a heartbeat. But, it’s like you said, what does that mean? What are the ramifications of having the power to resurrect my sister with relative ease?

“Because Ava, who are we to use this Loom? Who are we to dictate fate? Who are we to decide who is worthy of a second chance at life? Who are we to judge if a ‘second chance’ is what that person would even want? We can’t have this power.” The sharpness of Sara’s words subsided a bit, giving way to hesitant fear, as she continued, “But on the other hand, when the ability to use the Loom is right at our fingertips, who are we to deprive Astra of the ability to embrace her mother again? Who are we to tell Zari she will never hug her brother again?”

Sara’s hand reached over and grabbed onto Ava’s as if her life depended on it. Thinking about the Loom’s possibilities overwhelmed her, and the feeling that nothing was real or permanent echoed through her mind. She needed something to ground her, something tangible to anchor her to reality.

And Ava—Ava was real. Ava was there for her.

Using the Loom of Fate would make her a master of fate, a god. But Sara Lance was no god. Her soul had been shattered and messily taped back together, its damage on full display for the universe. Hell, she supposed her time in the Lazarus pit erased any possibility of hiding anything. And that Lazarus pit, that dank and monstrous chamber, was now the source of her _life_. What did that say about her, about her capacity for the reality of life?

But Ava—Ava was real. Ava was there for her.

In all honesty, Sara didn’t hear a word Ava was saying; the familiar hymn of her voice was all she needed. She pressed her free hand against Ava’s chest, feeling the steadiness of her heartbeat. The security of her pulse acted as a mantra, a repeated message in Sara’s mind that everything was okay.

Because no, she didn’t know the answers. And yes, she was still _fucking scared_. But maybe that was okay. Maybe the answers could come later.

Sara felt Ava’s thumb gently wipe a single tear from her left eye, and soon, Ava’s arms were tightly wrapped around Sara.

The warmth of Ava against her couldn’t solve every problem. But maybe now, being here, being held by the love of her life—maybe that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave kudos and comments bc validation is nice :) 
> 
> I think in canon, the Loom is going to permanently break after they use it on Behrad. I don't think it's feasible to leave the Loom, and therefore its power, in tact for longer than just one episode, because think of all of the theoretical moral obligations they would have to explore. It's like the killing baby Hitler quandary, but expanded to every single thing that's ever happened. And Legends just isn't that show; it's not a place where we examine the moral implications of having a tool that has the power to bring back Laurel or Einstein or MLK. So I'm thinking they'll just have to break the Loom to eliminate that problem.  
> Anyways, those are just my thoughts on the plot.


End file.
